bossfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Donovan
Martin Donovan, born August 19, 1957 in Reseda, California, USA, is an actor. He has a recurring guest starring role as Ezra Stone in the first and second seasons. He has also appeared in the films The Opposite of Sex (1998), Insomnia (2002), The Sentinel (2006), and Unthinkable (2010). He has had a long collaboration with director Hal Hartley, appearing in many of Hartley's films, such as Trust (1990), Surviving Desire (1991), Simple Men (1992), Flirt (1993), Amateur (1994), and The Book of Life (1998; in which he played Jesus). Donovan played Peter Scottson, a DEA agent on Showtime's cable series Weeds before his character was eliminated from the show. He made his writing/directorial debut in 2011 with the film Collaborator. Biography Early life Donovan was born Martin Smith in Reseda, California to an Irish American middle-class family. He and his three siblings were raised Catholic. He graduated from Crespi Carmelite High School and attended Pierce College for two years. He attended American Theater Arts, a combined conservatory and theater company in Los Angeles, where he appeared in the plays Richard's Cork Leg by Brendan Behan and Private Life of the Master Race by Bertold Brecht. In 1983, he and his wife moved to New York City, where he took odd jobs like installing drapery to support his family. He joined the Cucaracha Theater on Greenwich Street. Career Donovan has appeared in fourteen episodes of the Showtime television series Weeds, which stars Mary-Louise Parker, for which he was nominated for a SAG Award for Outstanding Performance by An Ensemble in a Comedy Series. He has also acted with Parker in Saved!, Pipe Dream and The Portrait of A Lady. In The Portrait of A Lady, he won the National Society of Film Critics' Award for best supporting actor. In 2009, he starred opposite Virginia Madsen in A Haunting in Connecticut. Recently he was seen in The Sentinel with Kiefer Sutherland and Michael Douglas as well as The Quiet with Edie Falco. In 2007 he appeared in the suspense horror film Wind Chill, which starred Emily Blunt and Ashton Holmes. Other recent film appearances include The United States of Leland, The Opposite of Sex, Living Out Loud, In a Savage Land, Onegin, Heaven, Hollow Reed, and Nadja. He will be taking playing "Douglas Cartland" in the upcoming Silent Hill: Revelation 3D. Donovan had a long association with celebrated director Hal Hartley, starring in several of his films including Amateur which was selected for both the Cannes and New York Film Festivals. Other Hartley collaborations are Simple Men, which was also an official Cannes selection; Trust, Surviving Desire, Flirt and The Book of Life, which was shown at the New York Film Festival. Donovan starred in Shadows and Lies alongside James Franco and Julianne Nicholson. Donovan made his television series début in Peter Berg's Wonderland. His recent TV credits include Masters of Horror (episode "Right to Die"); the FX telefilm RFK and the Fox series Pasadena. Other television credits are Amy and Isabelle, The Great Gatsby, and HBO's When Trumpets Fade. In 2011 he took a major role in the Starz original drama series Boss. Personal life Donovan married actress Vivian Lanko in 1984. They have two sons. They lived in New York City for many years, but have relocated to Vancouver, Canada. Credits Guest star External links *Martin Donovan at IMDb *Martin Donovan at Wikipedia *[[W:C:Weeds:Martin Donovan|Martin Donovan at Weeds Wiki]] Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast